Mary Sue, We HATE You!
by EkiraTamer149
Summary: What REALLY happens when a Mary Sue comes to G.O.A. PLEASE STOP WITH THE MARY SUES! THEY SUCK!


**3 Oh Mary Sue, We HATE you! 3**  
  
  
  
Dis. I don't own Mk.  
  
A/N: ::laughs hysterically:: Hehehehheee...mwahhhhhh!!!! (Don't ask) My God, I cant believe im ACTUALLY doing this... ::sighs:: ::then laughs again:: … But it feels SOOOOOOOOOO right! This is for ALL the Mary Sue authors, who think their *new* characters, that happen to be girls, that happen to have a tragic past, that happen to have bigger and better (or more then one) EX's then Teela Zain Elmes herself, that happen to screw the ENTIRE Mk series up, that happen to make their girl Character fall in love with the evil Character we all know and love and make him realize that he isn't so evil, and that he can actually LOVE a Mary Sue, yep, these are for you, you screw ups!!!!!!!!!!! You will not believe (actually for some of you, you WILL believe) how many Mary Sue fics there are, and in the end, it always comes out in the end...Hiead Gnr falls for them! Well, NOT THIS TIME! Ohhhhhhh Noooooooo. Get ready to see how it REALLY goes on in the real world of Megami Kouhosei! :: Laughs ::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In a "certain" plane (spaceship, whatever you want it to be), that was heading to a "certain" place, there was a "certain" girl inside this "certain" plane. This "certain" girl just happened to have beautiful long, blonde hair, with "perfect" red eyes, and a "perfect" body. She also had a "perfect" smile, "perfect" teeth, and "perfect" smooth skin.   
The plane landed at "certain" Academy known as G.O.A. At this Academy was a Instructor named Azuma, and while he was walking through the halls, he dropped his books to the floor, and while he was trying to pick them up, he noticed someone standing above him. He looked up, and immediately saw long, nice legs, and a G.O.A uniform that this girl was wearing, and saw her face, which was as beautiful as the sun, and beautiful long hair that went all the way down to her feet.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked, not noticing the girl's beauty what so ever. The smile she had on faded, and frowned.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'No'?"  
  
"No, you were NOT supposed to say that. Its all wrong."  
  
Azuma scratched his head, not getting a single clue. "What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"First off, you should NEVER cuss in front of beauty, and second off, you are supposed to say 'Hello mam, may I ask your name as I am attracted by your beauty.' "  
  
Azuma turned red with rage. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? GOD?! I CAN DO WHAT I DA** RIGHT PLEASE!"  
  
She gasped, and pointed her finger to Azuma. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!"   
  
"DID WHAT AGAIN!?"  
  
"YOU SWORE IN MY PRESSENCE!"  
  
Just then Rill came down the hall and saw the two bickering. "What is going on hear?"   
  
Azuma turned around to see Rill "THIS PREP HEAR DOESNT KNOW WHO SHE IS TALKING TO!"  
  
Rill looked past Azuma to the girl. When the girl noticed Rill was looking at her, she quickly put on a smile and a pose, thinking Rill would say how pretty and perfect she looked. Instead, Rill smirked. "And exactly who are you miss?"  
  
"NO!" the girl yelled. "YOUR DOING IT ALL WRONG!!!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rill asked, impatiently.   
  
"You were supposed to compliment me on my beauty and how you wish that you were as pretty as I was!"  
  
Rill stood there for a moment. Then scolded and turned red with rage just like Azuma. "And why would I want to be as pretty as you! If you ask me, you should be asking why are YOU not as pretty as..."  
  
"Wait." the girl said, and studied Rill's face. " You got a zit on your forehead."  
  
Rill gaped. "I DO! OH NOOOOOOOO!" the White Madonna soon ran out of the hall, and to the bathroom.   
  
"That takes care of that." she said smiling. Azuma, however, was still in the hall looking at her.   
  
"Ok, little miss perfect, exactly who are you, and what is your name?" Azuma had cooled down a bit from the little "argument" that was going on, and now wanted information.  
  
She laughed and did another pose. "My name is Mary Sue, and I am a Candidate here at G.O.A! I have over 3 EXs and in my past I was beaten by my father, and I have a long lost brother, and I am totally in LOVE with Hiead!"   
  
O_O  
  
"Well, I've got to go, see yeah at training!" she said and skipped gracefully across the hall.... before tripping over a box that was laid out in the floor.   
  
"OH NOOOOOO! I BROKE A NAIL!" she wined "THIS IS ALL WRONG!!!!!!"   
  
Azuma sweat dropped, thinking how much he is going to hate the person that made HER a candidate (^_^)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The candidates (Zero, Roose, Yamagi, and Clay) and pilot (Erts) were sitting at a table eating the "food" they had been served, while Hiead was at the far end of the table, eating alone, as always. While the candidates were talking, a "certain" girl appeared from know where and stood in her position. She waited. And waited. And waited. Then sighed and in her hands a huge book appeared. She through it on the table that made a huge noise, which stopped the candidates talk and looked at her.   
  
"Once again, you people are doing it all wrong!"  
  
They all stared at her, while Zero, scratching his head, said "Do what wrong?"  
  
"You are supposed to look at me with big goo goo eyes, and think how much you want me!"   
  
"You want us to look at you with pure affection and praise you as for your beauty? Interesting." Clay said while pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. Mary Sue gasped.  
  
"What, What's wrong?" Clay asked  
  
"You.... YOU JUST FLICKED ME OFF!" she said, her mouth wide open.  
  
"WHAT?!" he said. "She thought I flickered her off.... Interesting." he pushed glasses up again.  
  
"SEE! SEE! YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
They looked at her confusingly, and then Yamagi spoke up. "Who are you?"  
  
:: Pose :: :: Smile :: "Why, I am Candidate No. 100, my name is Mary Sue!"  
  
Silence. She stood in her pose for a full 5 minutes, until Zero spoke up again. "Your...A CANDIDATE!?"  
  
"That right! In fact, im very powerful. I could destroy all of you with one blast!"   
  
ALL: "WHAT!?"  
  
"Yep, you see, I have a tragic past. My father always beat me, so I ran away to GOA, so I could find my long lost brother and make a certain someone..." looks at Hiead "fall in love with me!"   
  
Roose: "Who is your long lost brother?"  
  
"Why, its Erts!"   
  
Erts was drinking his milk, and when he heard what Mary Sue said, milk came out of his nose (oldest trick in the book, i know i know).  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"That's right Erts, your my long lost brother! I am a telepath to!" she then in braised him in a hug.  
  
"Ohhhh, its so sad! Are oldest brother died! WAHHHHHHHH!" she cried. She was expecting Erts to cry to, but instead he pushed her away from him and ran out of the Cafeteria.   
  
"Erts! Wait!" Zero said, and was about to leave the Cafeteria to chase Erts, until Mary Sue grabbed him by his collar.  
  
"And just were do you think your going?"   
  
"To comfort Erts!"  
  
"Ohhhhh no you don't, you stay right here, and tell me how beautiful I am!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
He got out of her grip and was running to the exit. At first she was mad, then she realized something.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, I see what's going on."  
  
Zero stopped. "What?"  
  
"You and Erts are...you know :: wink::"  
  
He stiffened. Then blushed. "I AM NOT!"  
  
"You have to be, otherwise, you wouldn't run away from me, so that must mean you are...."   
  
"FINE! ILL PROVE TO YOU IM NOT!"  
  
After that, he sat down. Mary Sue smiled. She knew that would work.   
  
She snapped her fingers, and the cafeteria disappears, and now the candidates are all in the training room. "Ok, now, do you guys know what to do?" The Candidates look confused, except Hiead, he just stands there in his little angry pose.   
  
"::sigh:: look, this is how it goes. Zero, Roose, Yamagi, Clay, you say how beautiful I am, and how much you want me. But I turn you guys down...then Hiead comes in.." Hiead's eyes open and he looks at the girl. "What?"  
  
"He takes me out of the training room, pushes me against the wall, tells me how much he hates me, when really he wants to love me and kiss me, and I tell him that, then he carries me to his room, and we kiss, then the next day, a storm of VICTIM appear. We are all about to die, until Hiead and I hide under the table, and we kiss passionately, he tells me how much he loves me, we make love, and then we die. Aaahhh, how roman..." She is grabbed by Hiead, and is put over his shoulder. "Or we could skip a few steps, if you want honey poochy." she says, thinking Hiead is taking her to his room. Instead, he takes her to the big glass were Zion can be seen by. "Or we could look at Zion and kiss passionately, either way is okkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! She is thrown out the window, and floats in space. "That's ok honey poochy, will meet again! See, I can breath in outer space!" Suddenly a storm of VICTIM appear, and she is gone in a flash. Hiead turns form the window, and walks away, acting as if nothing had happened.   
  
  
IS THIS THE END OF MARY SUE? NAH, PROBABLY NOT. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Few that took awhile for me. Sorry if it's written a little sloppy. Try to do better next time. TAKE THAT MARY SUE! Now, if you guys don't like it, its ok, because I just did this to get it off my chest, and ill probably make another chapter, or sequel.   
  
_WARNING: If your story is something just like this, well, ill pray I never see it, because I AM SICK OF MARY SUES! _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
